


Fall Asleep to the End of the World

by makeshiftmortal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Love isn't dead, Romance, Slice of Life, Wholesome, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftmortal/pseuds/makeshiftmortal
Summary: Stelia Leijon hates storms. Arceus Vantas does not.
Relationships: The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fall Asleep to the End of the World

Stelia woke to the drumming of raindrops on her roof and the faintest light of a lightning bolt in the distance. She could hear the low rumbling of the storm’s thunder as she pulled the quilt up to her nose. Her cold toes curled in instinctively as her feet began to search the bed, pushing past folds of fabric to find a source of warmth. They eventually found a warm, sturdy thigh within her reach. As she pressed her soles into the warm skin, she heard a sharp breath and curse whisper from somewhere to her right.  
Arceus’s face came into Stelia’s line of sight, disgruntled and half-awake. His curls fell down his cheeks to caress his sun-kissed face. Stelia shuffled herself towards him, curling up to his chest. He readjusted himself to wrap his arms around her, sighing slowly as they settled in. Just as they both began to drift off, ready to forget this moment happened at all and slip back into comforts of their dreams, thunder crashed outside, closer than last time. Stelia jumped, bracing herself against Arceus. He tightened his grip around her as he kept one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. She hummed quietly into his skin. He pressed soft kisses into her mane of wild hair.  
  
“It’s storming,” she mumbled. Arceus nodded.  
  
“That it is.”  
  
A pause.  
  
“Was it supposed to?  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Did you tell me that already?”  
  
“Hmm, I think at dinner.”  
  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
  
“You have nothing to apologize for.”  
  
Another crash of thunder sent Stelia scrambling to get closer to Arceus, as if it were possible. He pressed into the small of her back, closing any gap between them. He felt a soft trembling in his arms and looked down at his wife, curled as small as she could, pressed flush to his chest and clinging to his shirt like a child. The forests that filled her iris were hidden behind squinted eyelids and rogue black waves against her skin, so soft and radiating like a morning’s first rays of sunlight. The stardust upon her cheeks shown against her flushed skin.  
Arceus had never seen anything more beautiful.  
  
“I’m right here, love,” he whispered against her temple as he pressed his nose into her hair.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“It’s only thunder.”  
  
“Which means lightning.”  
  
“That can’t hurt us here.”  
  
“Yes it can.”  
  
“The pole that we put up last winter-”  
  
“Could just be a scam.”  
  
Arceus hummed and traced his fingers in loose patterns across Stelia’s back. He pressed a kiss to her temple, then her cheek. He moved down her face slowly, lingering for a moment longer than he should have with each kiss. He let his teeth drag softly across her chin before slowly kissing her lips. She tasted of mint and chamomile, sweeter than the tea she sipped every night before closing her journal and snuggling next to him. She smelled of honey and lavender from her fancy soap that she tried time and time again to get him to use. He lifted his face less than an inch above hers and watched as her eyelids fluttered open, lashes brushing his cheek.  
  
“We’re okay,” he whispered.  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
Stelia smiled warmly, pressing her lips back to his. The rain continued its melody on the roof. Stelia searched its rhythms to find a song. All she could think of were old nursery rhymes, things her mother would sing to her as she fell asleep.  
  
**It’s raining, it’s pouring.**  
  
She heard the footsteps trying to sneak down the hall.  
  
**The old man is snoring.**   
  
The door creaked open quietly.  
  
**He went to bed and cracked his head -**  
  
The footsteps grew closer.  
  
**And he didn’t wake up in the morning.**  
  
She felt pressure on the end of the bed and something being pushed against her feet. This was followed by hushed whispers and “be quiet!” from either side of the bed. Arceus’s chest rumbled with a low laugh, pushing air out of his nose in bursts. Finally, a small voice spoke from the darkness.  
  
“Momma? It’s storming.”  
  
“I know sweetie.”  
  
She turned on the light on her nightstand and was met by four pairs of bright eyes. Four bed-headed children sat at the end of their bed, holding tightly to blankets and stuffed animals. The oldest, Kankri, was the spitting image of his father, his young cheeks still round with baby fat. The youngest, Nepeta, was wrapped in a blanket and clinging to his shoulders. Beside them, the oldest girl, Meulin, was propping up Nepeta’s twin, Karkat, on her knee. He looked disgruntled, unhappy to have been awoken. Meulin spoke again.  
  
“We got scared.”  
  
“We are not scared, Meulin,” Kankri rebutted. He looked at Arceus with a stern face. “Meulin is scared.”  
  
“Mew liar! Mew said we should come wake Momma and Daddy up!” Meulin pouted. She’d picked up replacing some of her words with cat puns from some kid in the grade above her and she’d yet to give it up.  
  
“Well, whoever decided to come in here is very brave,” Arceus said, propping himself up on an elbow. The two eldest cocked their heads and raised their eyebrows almost in sync with one another. “There’s a monster in here.”  
  
Nepeta gasped loudly, her eyes widening as her slobber covered toy fell onto Kankri’s shoulder. Meulin propped her fists on her hip and furrowed her brows at Arceus.  
  
“There is not, Daddy!”  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Meulin paused to consider this and responded, quieter this time.  
  
“Yes.” Arceus shrugged and sat up.  
  
“If you say so.” Before Meulin could protest, Arceus was tickling her sides, eliciting fits of giggles and squeals from the girl. The other three gasped, and cried: “The Tickle Monster!” Stelia laughed, taking the younger two into her arms as Kankri pounced up, jumping onto Arceus’s back. The three of them wrestled, shouts and laughter coming from the pile. Even Karkat, who was previously too grumpy to care, laughed along with them.  
  
Suddenly, all three of them stopped and whispered quietly to each other. Stelia couldn’t make out what they were saying, but they all looked at her at once and she felt dread settle in her stomach.  
  
“No. No, don’t you dare- Arceus!” She was attacked by the monster and his minions. Then, her own army turned against her. Her own children, whom she birthed and raised, had abandoned her. She tried to catch her breath in between fits of laughter. All of their laughs melted together into a harmony against the rain’s chorus.  
  
Arceus eventually sat back, catching his breath from his own laughter. All four children beamed and crawled up to lay in between Arceus and Stelia. Everyone began to quiet and settle down. Nepeta was the first to drift off, snuggled between Meulin and her mom. The rest of the children followed suit, all of their blankets and stuffed animals squished around them. Arceus and Stelia smiled at each other from opposite sides of the bed, guarding the sides and harsh floor from their four shining lights. Arceus glanced up at the ceiling and smiled.  
  
“Hear that?”  
  
“Hmm?” She hummed softly, her own eyes growing heavy.  
  
“It stopped raining.”  
  
They looked at the life before them. The four children they had created in love, the well-loved house around them, protecting them from the storms. Arceus reached his hand out, across Karkat and Kankri, to meet Stelia’s. They slept like that, all six piled into the bed, in one of the best sleeps Stelia had ever had during a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I have not posted fanfiction in SO long and I'm very excited to get back into it! I would love to make this a series. If you would like to see the Vantas-Leijon family grow up, leave a cute scene idea in the comments! I love getting fluffy inspiration. 
> 
> That's all for now! It's good to be back! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> M.A.


End file.
